warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Diablo.
Re: Nah, Blackstar looks hella fine. As for Guppy, none in this litter, but she may need a WinterClan mate eventually and have another litter, so if you're interested, you can be first to get one from there. 05:46, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Sweet ouo 18:13, July 18, 2014 (UTC) They're based sort of in the Pacific Northwest US and southwestern Canada. And time passes here really irregularly, especially since the roleplays aren't really functioning. We're working on a standard for passing time soon. 03:02, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Srry Aww, sorry Alex, but they're only having three, and all are dying before apprenticehood. :( I'd love to give you one, but not a single one's going to live, and I don't want any chances of them living. 04:12, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Do you have a skype? 04:13, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, it would be nice to have on hand. Mine's Raindork, so just request to have me as a contact and stuff. 04:18, July 20, 2014 (UTC) I mean, I'd be willing to give you one, but you'd have to do these things: 1) It'd have to die at two moons or under...I think I have a plan for Cranekit and his mother, and his uncle. 2) it can't have a name that has anything to do with fire...Burningflame's going totally against her family. 3) It can't be ginger cat all, or close to it...Again, she's a rebel. :D 4) I'd prefer if it'd be a tom. 04:20, July 20, 2014 (UTC) So, yeah, just those things I stated before. But are you willing to let your kit die before the age of two moons? If not, I can let you expand his/her life-hood a bit longer, but he/she needs to die before Cranekit. 15:11, July 20, 2014 (UTC) yo yes go ahead ill just move the adoption requests things from the page if they are there. 17:07, July 21, 2014 (UTC) idk a title Hey, I don't know you, but thanks for taking care of Rowanstar. It means a lot. :) 23:45, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey! Hey Diablo! I liked your idea you did with your Lies series, is it possibly okay if I use that sort of idea to put my Hetalia-cat stories into one book like page like that? (I'm sorry if I'm bugging you by asking, I just don't want to steal any ideas or anything xD) 02:43, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Thank you ouo. 06:03, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Frozenheart Yes you can. And about their cats, thank you for offering. I don't know when I'm planning to do it, but probably around the time when the wiki gets up and running better that I'll go and clear people's cats out (You know, when CAT starts up again) 16:03, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Yus Oh yeah, I'd be glad with that! Do you think we should have Talonkit be a bit cold towards him at first, thinking he "left" him? 23:13, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Alright, I'll be back on later, I have stuff to do (eat, shower, feed cat, feed dogs, blah blah blaaah). I'll see ya later! 23:16, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Rowanstar Hey, I was just wondering (since I know how important Rowanstar is to Rowie) if you could possibly give Rowanstar back to Rowan...? I mean, she's like the first cat she created here, and I know how important Spiderstorm is to you. ;) If you did, that'd be REALLY nice of you, since Rowie's gone through a lot with Rowanstar. 16:50, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Thanks alot, Alex, that'll make Rowan reallllly happy!! :D 02:13, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Heyo Hey Diablo! I have a question, if you don't mind answering it xD So, how do you set up the timestamp on the end of your signature? Like, how do you use it after setting up and such, is there a button or do you have to type it all out when you sign something on a page for instance? 01:43, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Thank you so much for the help, I used yours as a rough draft but I'll probably expand upon it tonight sometime ouo 06:29 Fri Aug 8 'ello Hey, would you mind if I pushed Crowkit's, Minkkit's, Risekit's, Gannetkit's, Darkkit's, and Rainkit's back a bit for a month or so? 18:01 Fri Aug 15 Hey, do you have any idea when you're going to revive Talonclaw? I was thinking (if you're going to do it soon), Irisfrost could get sick and weak on the journey, and left behind a bit with Risekit and Talonkit. Then, Talonclaw gets revived, finds her, and saves her and brings her back to the group. :3 16:01, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Sooo....IrisXTalon will pretty much not be the same, or kind of none existent since Spiderstorm's there as often as she pleases? 21:29, August 26, 2014 (UTC) ---- Hi, it's tenn o/ d'ya wanna rp with me sometime? 00:40, August 27, 2014 (UTC) RE: Maximus That works. I'll add him in. Servalleap 01:52, August 30, 2014 (UTC) It depends on what you mean though. Do you mean having her as his permanent mate, or just another fling? And which Spiderstorm, the one with a missing eye or the mate of Loach? 20:16, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, he can do that! 21:55, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, that's fine! ^.^ As for Talonclaw and Tigerclaw, I would like them to keep IrisXTalon. 22:02, September 26, 2014 (UTC) I know, I can simply have it follow out in a different way, with one of my leaders or something...Like they could understand Talonclaw's upsetting situation with wanting to return to WinterClan to be with his mate and kits. 22:10, September 26, 2014 (UTC) So, it's fine with you if I edit their pages now? 22:50, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Re; All I want to know is what you're going to do with 'em? That's all. 21:28, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Totally! 21:40, September 28, 2014 (UTC) BRUH !!! bloo!! how are you man it's been forever my music obsession has gotten out of control i now run a band blog its gotten bad help 02:31, 10/26/2014 hey hey i was in a band for a while but then our bassist moved so we disbanded also yes I do it's snowfern422 05:10, 10/26/2014 i can't play shit lmao I sing. i can tune a guitar perfectly fine and I can play a g chord that's it man my knowledge of instruments is like none. im super excited tho bc my school talent show is coming up and i'm singing Centuries by Fall Out Boy and its gonna be great that song literally fuels me 05:17, 10/26/2014 Shadowclaw's sibling Ok, so Shadowclaw is based off of my cat, Shadow, and I want to make his brother but his brother is a half brother, and they share the same mother, but different fathers. Could Rosethorn have had another mate at one point after Shadowclaw was born (shadow is older than onyx by two years)? Also, Sandtail is my two year old cat, who Shadow pretty much fathered after we got him?? so could that be a thing too, I didn't want to add that he was mothered by Mintflower w/o your permission 22:08, 11/29/2014 mentor yo if you're there do you have any specific mentor picked out for darkkit or do you not care? 23:40 Thu Dec 4